(a) Field of the Invention
In many conventional microscopes, the height of the tube eyepiece is not ergonomically favorable for all persons. When using commercially available tubes with a binocular part which is adjustable with respect to angle, the viewing height changes only within a limited area, while the viewing angle can be optimally adjusted to the needs of the user. Viewing height and viewing angle are rigidly dependent on one another. In many cases, this leads to unsatisfactory conditions in ergonomic respects.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Many microscope manufacturers solve the problem of height adaptation by means of intermediate pieces of different heights, with and without compensating optics. The disadvantage herein consists in that only fixed values of the viewing height can be realized, and this is only possible by changing intermediate pieces of different heights.